Dear My Future
by Misa Yagami Hitsugaya
Summary: Setelah 6 tahun, dia kembali perasaanku belum berubah aku ingin melupakan masa lalu sekuel "i wish" Yoosu


Sekuel dari "I Wish" :3

Enjoy~

.

.

Disclaimer: Theirself and God's

Rated: T

Pairing: Yoosu, Yunjae

Warn: GS, OOC, typo(s), alur kecepetan

.

.

Dear My Future

By: Misa Yagami Hitsugaya

.

.

_Sudah 6 tahun berlalu, namun perasaanku belum juga berubah._

_Tidak, aku hanya tidak bisa berpaling. Kenyataan bahwa ia tak pernah mencintaiku justru semakin membuatku sulit melupakannya..._

.

.

Seorang pemuda bergaya casual berjalan dengan santai menuju pintu keluar bandara _Icheon_. Ia melihat sekeliling dengan mata indahnya, yang tertutup kacamata hitam.

"Chun! Disini!" ia menoleh ke asal suara. Pemuda bernama lengkap Park Yoochun itu tersenyum ketika mendapati sahabatnya, Jung Yunho, datang menjemputnya.

"_Ya~_ sudah lama sekali aku tidak pulang, kau sudah banyak berubah ya." Ucap Yoochun pada temannya itu.

"Tentu, aku semakin tampan dan gagah, 'kan?" jawab Yunho percaya diri.

Yoochun tertawa kecil. "Dasar pede. Yah, tapi bisa kuakui memang betul sih."

"Ah, kau memang sahabatku, Chun~ selalu bisa mengenali pesonaku~ _Ne_, sebaiknya kita cepat ke rumah. Masih banyak yang harus aku persiapkan."

"_Arra, kajja!_"

.

.

.

*Yoochun POV*

Sudah lama sekali aku tidak pulang ke Korea. Selama 6 tahun di Jepang, aku tidak berniat untuk pulang. Yah, meski kadang aku merindukan kampung halamanku, tapi aku punya alasan sendiri tidak mau kembali. _Karena sampai saat ini, aku belum bisa menata hatiku, belum bisa melupakannya._

Aku melihat jalanan Seoul yang sudah semakin maju. Banyak gedung-gedung baru, ternyata sudah banyak yang berubah. _Hanya perasaanku saja yang belum_.

Kim Jaejoong, satu nama itu yang membuatku terus terpaku dan tak bisa melangkah. Kalau bisa memutar waktu, aku ingin kembali ke masa SMA. Aku ingin menyampaikan perasaanku padanya. Ternyata perih disimpan terus seperti ini. Meski aku yang sekarang tetap terpaku dan berhenti melangkah, waktu nyatanya terus berjalan, hingga sampai ke tahun ke-6, dan satu minggu lagi menuju hari pernikahan Yunho dan Jaejoong. Alasan aku kembalipun, karena Yunho memintaku menjadi pendamping pengantin untuknya.

_Apa dia bodoh? Apa dia tuli akan perasaanku pada Jaejoong? Apa dia sengaja menyuruhku melakukan ini agar ia bisa berkata, Akulah Pemenangnya?_

Tidak, meskipun kadang aku berpikir begitu. Yunho adalah sahabatku, dia tak tahu bagaimana perasaanku pada Jaejoong. Bukan, ini bukan kesalahannya. Ini salahku, yang terlalu pengecut untuk menghadapi kanyataan.

*End Yoochun POV*

.

+misamisa+

.

"Chunnie! Waaah, sudah lama sekali ya~" Jaejoong terkejut mendapati Yoochun berada di halaman rumahnya. Ya, rumahnya dan Yunho.

"Hai, Jae. Apa kabar? Tambah cantik saja kau!" Yoochun tertawa kecil.

"_Jinjja_? Ah, kau bisa saja memujiku, tapi, _gomawo_~"

Merekapun tertawa bersama.

"_Ya! _Park Yoochun! Bawa barang-barangmu ini! Aku tidak bisa membawanya sendiri!" ucap Yunho yang terlihat kewalahan membawa beberapa koper milik Yoochun.

"Hahaha, _mianhae_." Yoochun segera mengambil dua koper dari Yunho.

Jaejoong tersenyum melihat tingkah mereka. "Aku sudah bersihkan kamar untukmu, biar Yunho yang mengantar. Aku akan siapkan makan siang."

"_Ne._" Jawab Yoochun.

Yunho mengantar Yoochun ke kamarnya. Yoochun melihat sekeliling rumah Yunjae, memang tidak terlalu besar, tapi cukup nyaman dan rapi. Ah, beruntungnya Yunho memiliki istri cekatan seperti Jaejoong.

Eh, masih CALON istri!

"Nah, ini kamarmu, santai saja. Saat makan siang aku akan memanggilmu." Yunho menaruh koper-koper Yoochun di dekat lemari.

"Ok. _Gomawo, _Yun."

"_Ani¸_akulah yang seharusnya berterima kasih. Kau sudah mau repot-repot datang untuk pernikahanku. _Gomawo_, Chun." Mereka tersenyum.

"_Jja_, aku akan bantu Jaejoong memasak. Istirahatlah." Setelah itu Yunho menutup pintu. Meninggalkan Yoochun di kamar itu sendirian.

_Sejujurnya aku tidak ingin kembali_.

.

+misamisa+

.

Yunho menyiapkan empat piring dan gelas di meja makan, sementara Jaejoong menyiapkan sup abalon dan kimchi untuk hidangannya.

Yoochun yang mencium aroma masakan, mendekati meja makan.

"Hmm, sup abalon~ tahu saja kau masakan kesukaanku." Godanya pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong hanya tertawa kecil. "Yunho yang memberitahuku, katanya kau suka sekali sup abalon."

Yoochun sedikit kecewa, ia kira Jaejoong tahu sendiri makanan kesukaannya.

"_Wae_, Chun? Kau tidak suka?" Jaejoong bertanya cemas.

"_A-ani_, aku suka!" jawab Yoochun cepat.

"Kalau begitu duduklah, kita mulai makan." Ucap Yunho yang sudah duduk.

Yoochun mengikuti perintah Yunho. Mereka hampir memulai makan siangnya ketika sebuah suara menginterupsi.

"Jaeeeeee~ _mianhae_ aku terlambaaaat~"

Gadis itu berlari sedikit dan duduk di meja makan, di hadapan Jaejoong.

"_Ne_, _gwenchana_. Ayo makan, kami sudah mau makan."

Kim Junsu menatap lapar makanan di hadapannya.

"Su, kau tidak menyapa Yoochun?"

.

*Junsu POV*

"Su, kau tidak menyapa Yoochun?"

Ucapan Yunho membuatku terpaku. Yoochun?

Aku baru sadar sedari tadi aku tidak menoleh ke samping. Yunho duduk di sebelah Jaejoong, b-berarti...

"_Ya_! Kau belum berubah ya, masih berisik seperti dulu."

Park Yoochun!

Aku menatap tak percaya ke arahnya. Dia sudah pulang? Kapan? Mengapa aku tidak tahu sama sekali? Sial! Tahu begini aku akan dandan lebih cantik!

"K-kau sudah pulang? Kapan?" tanyaku memulai pembicaraan.

"Hari ini. Aku baru sampai." Jawab Yoochun.

"Hmm, begitu. Apa berencana tinggal lama?"

Tiga pasang mata itu menatap ke arahku. Yunjae melihatku heran, begitu pula dengan Yoochun.

"Tidak juga, setelah pernikahan mereka, aku akan kembali ke Jepang." Yoochun mulai menyantap makanannya. Begitupun Yunho dan Jaejoong.

Hanya tersisa aku yang masih terdiam.

_Sejujurnya, aku sangat merindukannya._

*End Junsu POV*

.

+misamisa+

.

Junsu tangah menjahit beberapa aksen untuk gaun pengantin Jaejoong. Jaejoong memang meminta Junsu yang mendesign gaun itu untuknya. Jaejoong percaya Junsu tahu seperti apa gaun yang pantas.

Setelah lulus dari universitas, Junsu dan Jaejoong membuka sebuah butik, dengan baju hasil design mereka berdua.

"Selesaaaai~" Junsu menatap gaun indah buatannya. Meski Jaejoong memaksa untuk membayar gaun itu, Junsu tetap menolaknya. Junsu ingin gaun pernikahan itu menjadi kado untuk Jaejoong, untuk sahabatnya. Junsu juga menjahitkan pakaian pengantin pria untuk Yunho. Semuanya, sungguh ia lakukan sendiri dalam jangka waktu tiga bulan.

"Aku harus segera memberitahu Jaejoong!" ia berujar senang, dan mengirimi Jaejoong pesan untuk segera datang ke butik mereka.

KLING(?)

Junsu menoleh ke arah pintu masuk, ada pelanggan yang datang.

"Jinri-_ah_, ada pelanggan." Ia memanggil salah satu karyawannya.

"_Ne_~" Jinri segera menghampiri pelanggan itu.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan?"

Pemuda itu melihat-lihat pakaian disana. "Aku ingin bertemu Kim Junsu. Apakah ia ada?"

"_Ne_, hmm, kalau boleh tahu, anda siapa?"

"Bilang saja ada temannya."

Jinri mengangguk dan menuju ruangan Junsu.

"_Eonnie_, dia temanmu, katanya ingin bertemu."

"_Keureom_."

Junsu meninggalkan ruangannya, dan berjalan ke arah pemuda yang tengah duduk di sofa itu.

"Yo~ Su~"

"Y-yoochun?"

Yoochun tersenyum tipis. "Ada waktu? Ayo minum kopi."

.

.

.

"Bagaimana kau tahu toko itu?" tanya Junsu.

Saat ini mereka tengah berada di salah satu _Coffee shop_ daerah Gangnam.

"Jaejoong memberitahuku. Katanya kalian membuka butik di daerah Gangnam."

Junsu mengangguk, kemudian menyesap kopinya. Entah kenapa ia merasa gugup sekali.

"Kita tidak sempat ngobrol banyak waktu itu."

"Yah, karena jarang bertemu, jadi malah nostalgia. Dasar si Yunho." Yoochun tertawa kecil.

"Tapi, aku senang bertemu denganmu lagi." Junsu bicara pelan.

"Hm? _Jinjja_? Kukira kau sudah melupakanku."

"Mana mungkin!" Yoochun sedikit tersentak mendengar bentakan dari Junsu. Sementara Junsu sendiri hanya bisa merutuki kebodohannya.

Yoochun memandang ke arah jendela. "Kau... masih menyukaiku?"

"K-kau ini bicara apa? Aku-"

"Sudah tidak ya?"

Junsu menatap heran ke arah Yoochun. Mereka larut dalam keheningan, sampai Junsu menghela nafas pelan. "Sejujurnya, aku masih suka sekali padamu."

"Eh?" Yoochun terlihat kaget.

Junsu menatap ke arah meja, ia memainkan tangannya gugup. "Meski sudah berusaha melupakanmu, pada kenyataannya, aku selalu merindukanmu. Aku suka, suka sekali Yoochun. Karena itu jadi begitu sulitnya."

Yoochun menatap dalam ke mata Junsu, mencari kejujuran.

"Sebenarnya, ada alasan utama aku kembali ke Korea."

Junsu mendengarkan dengan seksama, meskipun ia belum berani menatap Yoochun.

"Aku... ingin menyatakan cinta pada Jaejoong."

DEG

Junsu merasakan perih yang amat sangat di dadanya. Mengapa? Setelah sekian lama, mengapa perasaan sakit itu belum berubah?

"Aku tahu, Jaejoong akan segera menikah dengan Yunho. Tapi, sebelum ia resmi menjadi milik Yunho. Aku harus menyatakannya, aku harus melepaskan semua perasaanku."

_Aku tidak ingin merasakan sakit ini lagi. Semakin lama, semakin tak bisa ditahan._

.

+misamisa+

.

Junsu berjalan pelan ke arah tokonya. Ia tak bisa berpikir lagi, tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Setelah berpisah dengan Yoochun, ia merasakan otaknya kosong.

"Su? Kau darimana saja? Aku menunggumu." Jaejoong menatap kesal sahabatnya itu. Namun Junsu tak merespon.

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja? Su?"

_Mengapa? Mengapa bukan aku?_

"Su..." Jaejoong Junsu cemas. Wajahnya pucat, dan terlihat begitu sedih.

"Ada apa, Su?"

_Mengapa dadaku tak berhenti merasakannya? Cinta? Dan rasa sakit?_

"Jae..." Junsu memanggil Jaejoong.

"Ya? Ada apa?"

Lama mereka terdiam, dan saling menatap. Sampai akhirnya, setetes air mata jatuh di pipi Junsu.

"S-su-"

"Apa boleh aku merasa iri?"

.

.

.

Jaejoong menghela nafas pelan. Yunho yang ada di sebelahnya menatap heran.

"Ada apa, Boo? Apa ada masalah?"

Jaejoong hanya menggeleng pelan. Ia malah memerhatikan jalan dari mobil yang dikendarai Yunho.

Setelah Junsu menangis di pelukannya, Junsu tak berkata apa-apa lagi. Ia hanya diam. Lama Jaejoong menunggu Junsu bicara, hingga Junsu berkata pelan '_Aku hanya ingin bilang, gaunmu sudah jadi, aku akan mengantarkannya ke rumahmu. Maka pulanglah, aku sedang ingin sendiri_.'

Jaejoong merasa begitu terkejut. Apa ia melakukan kesalahan hingga Junsu mengusirnya seperti tadi? Apa Junsu memang sedang mengalami suatu masalah? Tapi apa? Apa yang terjadi? Sebagai sahabatnya, Jaejoong ingin tahu.

"Jae? Kau kenapa?"

"Aku bingung, Yun." Setelah beberapa lama Jaejoong menjawab.

"Bingung?"

Jaejoong mengangguk singkat. "Sepertinya Junsu marah padaku, tapi aku tidak tahu apa yang telah kulakukan dan telah membuatnya marah."

"Mungkin dia hanya sedang kesal, kau jadi kena imbasnya. Bukan berarti ia marah padamu kan?" Yunho mengusap sekilas rambut hitam Jaejoong.

"Yah, mungkin kau benar." Jawab Jaejoong singkat.

"Ya sudah, bagaimana kalau kita beli ice cream dulu? Penambah semangat!" Jaejoong tertawa kecil melihat pose '_fighting'_ Yunho.

"_Neeeee_~"

.

+misamisa+

.

Junsu melamun di ruang kerjanya. Sudah dua hari, tapi ia belum bisa melupakan kata-kata Yoochun. Entah karena alasan apa, ia jadi marah pada Jaejoong. Gadis itu sudah menghubunginya puluhan kali, tapi tak kunjung dijawab.

*Junsu POV*

Aku benar-benar bodoh. Aku marah pada Jaejoong, padahal ini bukan kesalahannya. Ia bahkan tidak tahu perasaan Yoochun padanya. Tapi, kenapa? Kenapa aku enggan melihatnya? Kenapa aku merasa sakit saat melihat Jaejoong? Padahal ia sahabat baikku.

Aku kembali melamun, sampai Jinri masuk ke ruanganku.

"_Eonnie_, pemuda kemarin datang lagi. Ia ingin bertemu denganmu."

Sial! Buat apa Yoochun menemuiku? Hatiku belum sepenuhnya tertata.

"Suruh dia masuk kesini."

"_Arra_."

Beberapa saat Jinri keluar, kemudian ia kembali lagi bersama Yoochun yang mengikutinya.

"_Gomawo, _Jinri-_ah_."

Jinri tersenyum kemudian keluar dari ruanganku.

Setelah Yoochun masuk, aku mempersilakannya duduk. Dan kami hanya diam. Masing-masing dengan pikirannya. Aku ingin memulai pembicaraan, tapi-

"Kau marahan dengan Jaejoong?" Yoochun melihat ke arahku yang menatapnya heran.

"Tidak juga, kenapa?"

"Di rumah Jaejoong terlihat murung. Kutanya pada Yunho, katanya ia sedang marahan denganmu."

"Tidak, mengapa Jaejoong berpikir begitu? Aku hanya-"

"Kau marah padanya, karena ucapanku tempo hari?"

Aku terdiam. Ya, aku ingin menjawab YA. Tapi aku akan terlihat bodoh. Terlihat menyedihkan.

"_Ani_, kenapa aku harus marah? Lagipula itu urusanmu kalau mau menyatakan cinta pada Jaejoong. Bukan urusanku!"

_Bukan urusanku_

Yoochun menghela nafas pelan. Kemudian tersenyum.

"Baguslah kalau kau tidak marah. Aku akan bilang pada Jaejoong. Lagipula..."

"Hm?"

"Wajahmu yang murung bukanlah dirimu. Cerialah!"

Sial! Kata-kata dan senyuman Yoochun membuatku bersemu lagi!

"Hari ini aku akan mengatakannya."

Aku menatap Yoochun, kemudian tersenyum. Terpaksa.

"Berusahalah."

"Eum!"

*End Junsu POV*

.

.

.

*Yoochun POV*

Aku duduk menunggu Jaejoong. Kami janjian di salah satu restoran. Sekalian makan malam, lagipula kudengar hari ini Yunho lembur.

"Chun, _mianhae_, aku terlambat." Jaejoong segera mengambil kursi di hadapanku.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku juga baru datang. Nah, kau mau pesan apa?"

"Aku mau steak saja, minumnya lemon tea."

Aku menyamakan pesananku dengan Jaejoong. Setelah pelayan itu mencatat pesanan kami, ia pergi.

"Jadi, ada apa sampai kau mengajakku makan di luar begini?" Jaejoong bertanya padaku.

Aku diam, aku ingin segera menyatakan perasaanku. Tapi entah kenapa di hadapannya lidahku kelu. Apa ini yang benar? Apa boleh aku mengatakannya?

"Chun? Kenapa diam?" Ia menatap lekat ke mataku. Mata hitamnya yang besar itu membuatku semakin ingin menyampaikannya.

Beberapa saat aku bertarung dengan pikiranku, aku menghela nafas.

"Jae, sebenarnya, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu."

"Hm? Apa itu?"

Aku menatap lekat ke dalam matanya, mencoba menyampaikan kejujuran.

"A-aku, sudah lama aku menyimpan perasaan ini padamu. Sejak SMA dulu. _Saranghae_, Kim Jaejoong."

Jaejoong nampak sangat terkejut dengan ucapanku. Ia tidak menjawab, hanya diam dengan wajah keheranan.

"Aku tahu kau sudah dekat dengan Yunho, makanya aku tidak berani menyatakannya. Tapi kau tahu, Jae? Semakin lama aku berusaha melupakan perasaanku, aku justru semakin terjebak. Aku semakin menyukaimu."

"C-chun... Aku, aku sudah jadi milik Yunho. Lusa kami akan menikah. K-kenapa-"

"Aku tahu Jae." Potongku. "Aku juga paham dengan posisiku. Aku tidak memintamu untuk menerimaku. Aku hanya ingin mengutarakannya. Tanpa ada niat mengganggu hubunganmu dengan Yunho."

Jaejoong nampak berpikir sebentar, lalu ia mengalihkan perhatiannya ke meja. Ia menghindari tatapanku.

"Jae, aku ingin memberikan hadian terakhir untukmu. Sebelum kau resmi menjadi milik Yunho."

Aku mengeluarka kotak merah. Di dalamnya, ada sebuah cincin yang sangat ingin aku berikan pada Jaejoong.

"Aku harap kau mau menerimanya." Ucapku seraya memberikan kotak itu pada Jaejoong.

Ia tidak kunjung menerimanya, ia malah menatap kosong ke arah kotak itu.

"Aku mengerti, alasan Junsu menghindariku." Tiba-tiba Jaejoong bicara. Ia menatapku serius.

"A-apa?"

"Chun, aku yakin kau tahu perasaan Junsu padamu. Tapi mengapa kau malah menyatakan ini padaku? Junsu itu sahabatku. Pikirkan bagaimana perasaannya mengetahui hal ini."

"Tapi, Jae-"

"Maaf, Chun. Aku tidak bisa menerima pemberian darimu. Sebaiknya kau berikan cincin itu pada Junsu. A-aku pergi."

"Jae!" aku hanya bisa menatap Jaejoong yang telah berjalan keluar.

Ya! Kim Jaejoong! Kau pikir perasaanku ini apa? Yang bisa diberikan seenaknya pada orang lain?

*END Yoochun POV*

.

+misamisa+

.

Junsu berlari kecil menuju pintu apartemennya. Ia sedang memasak ketika bel apartemennya berbunyi.

"Ya, sebentar-" ia tersentak melihat Yoochun di hadapannya.

"Chun? Ada apa?" Junsu mempersilakan Yoochun masuk ke apartemennya.

*Junsu POV*

Aku mengajak Yoochun masuk ke apartemenku. Ia duduk di sofa, memandang sekilas apartemenku.

"Tak disangka apartemenmu cukup rapi. Kukira akan seperti kapal pecah." Ucapnya seraya terwata kecil.

"Yak! Begini-begini aku cinta kebersihan tahu!" aku menggembungkan pipiku, dan semakin mengundang tawanya.

"_Ne, ne, _kau memang pecinta kebersihan. Tapi, perasaanku saja, atau kau tambah gendut ya?" Yoochun berlagak serius dan memerhatikan tubuhku dengan seksama. Apa-apaan dia? Padahal aku sudah berusaha diet!

"B-biasanya tidak segendut ini kok. Tadi aku memang makan terlalu banyak!"

Yoochun masih tertawa kecil. Ya Tuhan, berapa kali aku sakit hati karena orang ini? Tapi kenapa selalu orang ini yang berhasil menutup kembali luka itu? Kenapa aku bisa begitu mencintainya?

"S-sudah! Jangan tertawa lagi! Lagian, apa urusanmu datang kesini?"

Mendengar pertanyaanku, ia langsung berhenti tertawa. Ia memandang ke arah lantai.

"Yah, sebenarnya aku hanya ingin bilang selamat tinggal."

"Eh? Kenapa? Apa kau akan secepatnya pergi?"

Yoochun mengangguk. "Tepat setelah pernikahan Yunho dan Jaejoong, aku akan kembali ke Jepang."

"Secepat itukah?"

Yoochun menatap lekat ke arahku. Sial! Matanya tajam sekali.

"Sebenarnya, aku ditolak Jaejoong."

"Hah?"

"Aku ingin memberikan hadiah perpisahan ini padanya." Yoochun mengeluarkan kotak merah, dan ketika kubuka, isinya sebuah cincin yang begitu indah.

"Aku ingin memberinya hadiah terakhir sebelum ia menikah, tapi ia menolaknya."

"..."

"Ia tahu akan perasaaanmu padaku, dia bilang, lebih baik berikan cincin itu padamu."

"K-kenapa, dia bicara begitu?"

"Entahlah, mungkin dia ingin bilang, lebih baik aku menyerahkan perasaanku padamu. Mungkin aku bisa belajar, tapi aku tidak bisa secepat itu melupakannya. Lagipula, memangnya perasaanku ini barang? Yang bisa diberikan seenaknya pada orang lain?"

Aku tersentak mendengarnya. Mengapa Jaejoong bicara begitu pada Yoochun? Apa Jaejoong berusaha membuat Yoochun menyukaiku?

Tapi-

"Aku pergi dulu. Masih ada sesuatu yang harus kukerjakan." Yoochun beranjak pergi, meninggalkanku yang masih terpaku.

Aku segera meraih ponselku, dan mencari kontak Jaejoong.

"_Halo, Su? Akhirnya kau menghubungiku. Aku minta maaf kalau aku punya salah. Aku-"_

"Mengapa kau katakan itu pada Yoochun?"

"_Ne? Mengatakan apa?"_

"Mengapa kau membuatku terlihat menyedihkan?! Jangan mengasihaniku!"

"_T-tunggu, Su, aku tidak bermaksud-"_

Aku segera mematikan ponselku. Dadaku sakit sekali. Ini bukan salah Jaejoong, bukan salah Yoochun. Bukan juga salahku. Tapi aku tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana melampiaskannya. Aku bersalah karena menyalahkan semuanya pada Jaejoong, tapi- tapi-

Yang paling kubenci adalah diriku sendiri.

*End Junsu POV*

.

+misamisa+

.

Jaejoong tampak termenung di depan cermin. Ia memandang wajah cantiknya dengan sedikit riasan. Hari ini, ia akan menikah dengan Yunho. Ia bahagia, tentu. Tapi, ia masih memikirkan Junsu. Sejak hari dimana Junsu menelponnya, Junsu tak datang lagi. Bahkan Junsu menyuruh Changmin mengambil gaun Jaejoong ke butiknya.

"Jae? Kau sudah siap?" Jaejoong tersentak ketika ibunya masuk ke ruangannya.

"_Ne, eomma_, aku sudah siap."

Heechul berjalan pelan menuju meja rias Jaejoong. Mereka saling menatap lewat cermin.

"Tak kusangka, kau akan menikah juga. Padahal dulu Joongie adalah gadis kecil kami." Heechul mengusap pelan pipi putrinya.

"Kau tahu, ini adalah saat terberat bagi orang tua. Melepas anaknya yang akan menikah. Meski nantinya sering bertemu, tapi tetap saja kau bukan lagi tanggung jawab kami."

Diusapnya pundak Jaejoong, memberikan ketenangan. "Jangan terlalu berpikir banyak. Nikmati saja. Masalah dengan Junsu pasti akan selesai. Kalian sudah berteman lama bukan? Masalah apapun pasti bisa dilewati. Karena itu, bahagialah!"

Jaejoong tersenyum, kemudian mengangguk. "_Ne_! Aku akan bahagia!"

.

.

.

Setelah mengucapkan janji suci, acara jamuanpun dimulai. Keluarga, kerabat, bahkan kolega-kolega bisnis Yunho berdatangan. Tapi hanya satu yang ditunggu Jaejoong.

Kim Junsu.

Yang belum juga menunjukan batang hidungnya hari ini, tidak, dari hari kemarin.

"Masih menunggu Junsu, Jae?" Yoochun menepuk pundak Jaejoong.

"Eum. Sepertinya ia masih marah padaku."

Yoochun melihat wajah sedih Jaejoong. Ia merasa begitu bersalah. Ia tahu Junsu marah pada Jaejoong karena dirinya.

"_Mianhae, _Jae, ini semua salahku. Aku-"

"Tidak, ini bukan salahmu, lagipula-"

Jaejoong menghentikan ucapannya ketika seseorang dengan gaun biru muda memasuki gedung.

"Junsu-_ya_!"

Gadis itu, Kim Junsu, segera menoleh ke asal suara. Ia berjalan mendekati Jaejoong dan Yoochun.

"Jae, _mianhae_, aku- aku bersalah. Aku menghindarimu tanpa alasan yang jelas."

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Jaejoong langsung memeluk Junsu erat.

"Jangan minta maaf. Ini semua bukan salahmu. Aku yang salah. Sebagai sahabatmu, aku bahkan tidak tahu apa-apa tentang dirimu, yang ada malah melukai perasaanmu. Maafkan aku."

Mereka terlarut dalam perasaan masing-masing, hingga suara Yunho terdengar.

"Chun, bukankah kau sebentar lagi harus pergi?"

Yoochun memandang ke arah jam. "Ah, kau benar, aku akan segera berangkat."

"Barang-barangmu?"

"Tenang, sudah kusiapkan di mobil."

Yunho tersenyum singkat. "Su, sebaiknya kau antarkan dia."

"E-eh? Kenapa?"

Jaejoong yang mulai mengerti maksud Yunho mendorong pundak Junsu ke arah Yoochun.

"Sudah sana, antarkan dia!"

Junsu menatap pasangan Yunjae di depannya, kemudian beralih ke arah Yoochun.

"Ayo kita berangkat, bisa-bisa aku terlambat."

Yunjae mengantar kepergian dua orang itu, menatap mereka yang telah menghilang dengan mobil.

_Mereka harus bahagia_.

.

.

.

Yoochun dan Junsu sama-sama diam. Ini sama seperti 6 tahun lalu, saat Junsu mengantar Yoochun.

Junsu memainkan tangannya gugup. Sementara Yoochun sibuk dengan pikirannya.

"_Ne_, Chunnie, apa yang akan kau lakukan, setelah ini?"

"Aku akan kembali bekerja, mungkin mencari jodoh juga." Jawab Yoochun seraya menatap Junsu.

"B-benar juga, sudah 24 tahun ya. Masa masih belum punya calon?"

"Kau juga begitu. Masih mencari kan?"

Keduanya tertawa bersama.

"Aneh, entah kenapa, kalau bersamamu aku bisa tertawa bebas. Selain dengan Yunho tentunya."

'_Tapi itu bukanlah cinta.'_ Junsu tersenyum singkat.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan cincin itu?" Junsu melihat Yoochun yang memegang kotak merah berisikan cincin yang akan ia berikan pada jaejoong.

"Hmm, mungkin aku akan membuangnya?"

"Eh? Kenapa dibuang? Sayang kan?"

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi? Cincin ini-"

"Bu-buatku saja! Daripada dibuang, cincin itu buatku saja!" ucap Junsu dengan wajah super merah.

Yoochun terkejut mendengar ucapan Junsu, tapi sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Tidak, cincin ini untuk Jaejoong. Aku tidak bisa memberikannya pada orang lain."

Junsu merasakan kembali sakit itu. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Yoochun. Sial! Air matanya sudah mau jatuh.

Yoochun mengusap pelan rambut Junsu. Memberikannya ketenangan.

"_Ne_, cincin ini memang untuk Jaejoong. Karena itu aku tidak bisa memberikannya padamu. Tapi-"

Tubuh Junsu seakan kaku ketika Yoochun mengangkat wajahnya dan menciumnya.

"Untukmu, aku akan memberikan cincin yang lain."

Ia masih belum bisa mengembalikan akal sehatnya. Junsu menatap tak percaya pada Yoochun.

"_Jinjja_?"

'Eum, maka itu, tunggulah. Aku pasti kembali, dan membawakanmu cincin."

Junsu hampir menangis mendengarnya. Ia mengusap kasar wajahnya.

"Yosh! Aku akan menunggumu. Pokoknya, kau harus kembali!"

"_Ne_, percayalah padaku."

"Sudah begitu, aku tidak mau cincin biasa. Aku mau ada berliannya. Kalau bisa yang 24 karat. Pokoknya kau harus membawa cincin itu!"

"Yah!"

.

_Adakalanya kita tak tahu tengah dicintai oleh seseorang, tak tahu ada cinta di depannya. Bisa bebas seperti apa adanya(*). Dulu bertemu denganmu, bahkan tak bisa bicara. Sekarang aku duduk disebelahmu, berciuman. Aku ingin memercayakan masa depanku yang cerah padamu. My future._

.

END

.

Huaaaaah~

Misa comeback dari hiatus niiih~

Setelah beres UN, Misa mulai kerja part time, makanya ga banyak waktu luang

(*) itu kutipan kata-kata dari komik Salad Days karyanya Shinobu Inokuma-sensei :3

Buat ff ISYARAT dan Loving You, Misa lagi dalam proses ngetik nih. Jadi, ditunggu dulu yaa

Yosh, mianhae kalau ceritanya aneh. Udah lama ga nulis cerita~

Review ne~


End file.
